Adventures of a New Girl
by Merrit Jade
Summary: A new girl starts in her fourth year, and shakes things up a bit.
1. Into of Adventure

I've lived in London my whole life. I'm an only child, raised as a muggle, no idea about the whole wizard world thing. You get the idea. Well, every thing changed the day I received a letter to go to a place called Beauxbatons.

I'm staring straight at the brink wall in front of me. I'm supposed to walk through it?

No once was looking, with a fast beating heart I charged at the wall. I went straight through it. Sighing with relief I looked at the sight ahead of me. What I saw was a old fashioned steam engine, and witches and wizards ever where. Gathering all the courage I had I loaded onto the train. I had been a Beauxbaton for three years, and was now switching to Hogwarts. This was all new to me. I saw a compartment that looked empty, and opened it to find a boy with a round face holding a struggling toad and a red head girl.

"Oh! Sorry." I blushed and turned to leave.

"It's fine, you can stay." Said the red head girl as she stood up. I smiled and walked back in, adjusting the tie around my neck.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, 2nd year." She held out her hand. I shook it. "And this is Neville." He nodded, still holding the toad.

"I'm Jadea Laurens, um, 4th year. I went to Beauxbatons."

"Oh, cool. My brother Ron is 4th year too. And Neville." She added. Neville smiled at me. I nodded and the train began moving. I sat down and bit my lip.

"Nervous?" Neville asked. I nodded. "Don't worry. Every one is on there first year."

There was silence for a moment, then Ginny spoke up, "Do you play Quiddich?"

"Quiddich? Oh, yeah! I'm a beater. What about you?"

"I play chaser with Fred and George. My other brothers. They are twins."

"How many brothers do you have?!"

"Five, two already graduated."

"Oh, ok. What about you Neville?"

"I'm more of a herblogy person." I laughed.

"Any wizards chess?" I smirked. He grinned.

The door suddenly opened.

"Hey, Ginny, how much money do you have?" A red headed boy, probably my age, stepped in, studying coins in his hands. "I was thinking about getting licorice wands and chocolate frogs-" his face paled when he saw me.

"Hey! Ron, there you are. Did you, oh, hi." A boy with brown hair stepped beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Ron, Harry, this is Jadea. She's new." Said Ginny. I nodded at both of them. They dropped into the seats across from me.

"Where'd you go before this?" Harry asked.

"Beauxbatons. To be frank, I absolutely hated it."

"How come?" Neville asked, setting his toad down.

"They made us be-"

"Hello!" _another _red head stepped it, followed by another one of him. These must be the twins, I thought to my self.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George."

"-and we're the Weasley twins." They finished together. I laughed. Fred held out his hand. I took it and he jumped back like he had been shocked by an electrical current.

"What the-?" Fred began staring at his hand. I smirked and he smiled at me. "Nice anti current ring. Mine's never been repelled." He sounded impressed. I nodded.

"Where is Hermione? I last saw her at-"

"Stupid Lavender. Did you know she is going out with-, oh, hi!" a girl with slightly fluffy hair stood in the door way. "I'm Hermione."

"Jadea. Forth year. Use to go to Beauxbatons. I was kicked out."

"Wicked." Said the twins nodding simultaneously.

"_Why?" _Hermione asked.

"I dunno. I did things like dye the professors hair orange, have parties at 3 AM, you know, enormous fire works indoors during final exams." I shrugged. "Any one want chocolate frogs and," I glanced at Ron, "licorice wands." I took out a bag and poured candy onto the seat. They quickly dove for it. Gorge unwrapped a chocolate frog, and a small fire work exploded at the tip of his nose, scaring the crud out of ever one in the compartment. I smirked.

George and his twin stared at me for along time before looking at each other, and back at me. "Hey, Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"I think we have to teach some one who Weasley twins are."

"Can't agree more." The entire time they smirked at me. I grinned back.

"It's on." I dared as they left. Just before the door closed, I saw Fred wink. Luckily, no one else saw, but butter fly's filled my stomach, and I bit me lip laughing.

"Jadea, you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, chewing on licorice.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?"

Ron laughed. "You don't know the twins. They're…"

"Eccentric." Hermione finished. Ron looked at her for a moment, then back at me.

"Yeah. What she said."

"I'll keep that in mind." I tucked my hair behind my ear and began plotting.

"She must be scheming. See that creepy look she has on? Fred does that all the time." Ginny said.

"What about George?" Harry asked.

"Meh, he keeps his well hidden. But when they doze off Mum hits them with a news paper. But Ronniekins, nooooo" Ginny teased. I snapped awake.

"What? Who's Ronniekins?" I blurted. Then covered my mouth while every one laughed, except Ron, who had turned red. _Sorry_ I mouthed to him. His face went less red and nodded at me. After a bit more Harry pulled out a board.

"Any one for a game of Chess?" He asked as the board set itself up. Ron volunteered to play immediately.

"I play winner!" Neville called. Several games later, I was about to play Ron. As I positioned my self on the other side of the board, Hermione even put down the book she was reading to watch the game.

"Ready to lose, Weasel?" I mocked playfully.

"I can see you have a new girl friend, Weasel." Came a dry voice. I turned to look at the speaker. I saw a guy with slytherin robes, slicked back blond hair, a thin pale face, and on each side of him was two other slytherins.

"She's not my girl friend." Ron glared at him. He ignored him.

"I am Draco Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts." He went as far as kissing the back of my hand.

"Do that again, _Malfoy_, and you'll find the back of my hand in contact with your face." I sneered at him. He straightened up and strutted off after a few more insults, mostly directed at me or Ron.

"What an ass." I spat. We began the game, they noticed my black nail polish.

"Do they allow that at Beauxbatons?" Hermione demanded.

"Nah-ah." I knocked a Pawn out, "That's why I put a charm on them. Now only I can take it off." Ron took a Night out. I frowned moved the queen. Ron took a bishop out. Then I knocked his Queen out. Scowling, Ron moved a pawn, taking another a Bishop out. I made a face. He ended up winning,

An hour later, we were all really bored. Then Ginny challenged me to an arm wrestling match. We turned into the loudest compartment on the train…

"GO RON!" Ginny and I yelled loudly.

"C'mon Harry!" Hermione screamed and clapped. Neville even cheered. Trevor let out a croak.

Both of the boy's were concentrating on winning. Finally Harry lost. Then we heard knocking on the door. Out side were several angry students. We agreed to 'keep it down'. In half and hour we were there.

"First years! Over hear!" Boomed the largest man I had ever seen. Harry and the rest of his friends ran up to greet him. They gave me thumbs up as I went with the rest to the first years into Hogwarts.


	2. The First Day

Half an hour later I was waiting in line to be sorted. Nervous out of my mind, I bit my lip and looked towards the golden and red table, instantly spotting the group of red heads, with Harry and Hermione. Only moments later did I finaly get called up, and the sorting hat was placed on my head. I held my breath.

_"A mischief maker. Yes, yes…very smart. Ravenclaw would do you well, no, not huffepuff, perhaps __Griffindor? GRIFFINDOR!" _My breath came out in a giant 'woosh' and I Happily walked to the Red and Gold table, takeing a seat beside Ginny, Across from Ron and Harry, with Hermione to my right. The twins were down the table 4 people away, they cheered and waved. I smiled and turned to the staff table to see the head master making a speech, and introducing the teachers.

"Do you know the, the giant?" I asked Ginny awkwardly during a pause.

"Yeah. That's Hagrid, he's half giant. He's the game keeper and care of magical creachers professor."

"Oh, cool. Who's...?"

"That's Snape." Ginny said with disgust. "He's an enemy of all Griffindors. You any good at potions?"

"Nay. Charms is my strong point. Who's the teacher?"

"That's Flitwick. The short one." Added Harry. We fell quit again. Dumbledore clapped his hands and platters of food appeared on the table. Ron's and Harry's eyes grew the size of dinner plate. I grinned.

As I reached for a bowl, a bowl of pea soup launched it contents into the air, right over me. Harry, who had the fastest reflexes, caught it with his wand. I saw Fred and George laughing there buts off, fred with his wand out. I pulled my wand out and sent the soup right at them, only to stop inches away and settle back into it's original place.

"Thanks Harry. Do you play Quiddich?" I asked.

"Yeah. Seeker."

"Wow. That's a difficult position. Beater here."

"Cool! You should try out for the team." He said.

"I might. Who's the captain?" I stirred pumpkin juice.

"Oliver Wood. He's over there by Katie." He pointed down the table where I was a good looking 6th year. I nodded.

"I play keeper." Said Ron. "Who's your favorite team?"

"Kestrels."

"Are you JOKEING? The Chudley Cannons rock. They WON."

"Yeah, only because of Faugh!"

The rest of out 'conversation' (more like argument) revolved around Quiddich, until Harry made us shut up around dessert.

"How can you not get lost here? I mean this place, it's huge."

"Harry and Ron were nearly turned into pocket watches in there first year because they got lost." Said Hermione smugly.

"Really?" I asked.

"No, it was an empty threat given by a teacher." Said Ron. He glanced at the staff table. "I think…"

"What Harry meant is; if you have a problem ask us about it." Everyone jumped as Nearly Headless Nick emerged from the table.

"Oh! Hello. Welcome to Griffindor! You must be new, who are you?" the ghostly figure turned to me.

"I, erm, uh…" was all I could say.

Nick turned to Ginny. "Does she speak well?"

"Oh, um, yeah! I'm Jadea. 4th year."

"Sorry, Nick, she's not use to Ghosts." Apologized Harry. He nodded and floated off.

"I didn't know they had ghosts here. What else?" They told me about Peeves, the forest, and all the other things that stalked around.

"You have Thestralls, right?" I asked. They nodded. Then that creepy plotting look crossed my face.

"She's doing it again!" cried Ginny. I snapped awake and noticed the twins staring at me. I gave them a vicious look and turned my attention to my friends.

"What?!" they just shook there heads and laughed.

Later that night I was sitting in the common room, playing with a pack of exploding snap cards. They were a lot more interesting than normal cards, since they might explode at any moment. Hermione didn't care much about the violent cards, and was totally absorbed in an ancient runes book. Ron and Harry were…well, being Ron and Harry. Ginny was staring at the fire, and one of my cards just exploded, causing a small mushroom cloud. Every time that happened Hermione would slowly turn a page and glare as me. I would roll my eyes and continue playing the crude game.

Just as a queen blew up, Harry and Ron dropped down next to me.

We began a game of three person Blackjack that lasted for an hour. I won most of the games, cards was what I was really good at. It was 11:30.

"I'm going to bed." I declared, as I stood up. Soon I was in a four poster bed sleeping soundly, that is, until some one shown a wand in my face.

"Maaa, just a little more time…" I complained.

"Jadea, it's Ginny, Harry and Ron are going to give you a tour." I woke up.

"During the middle of the night?"

"Yeah!" I was all ready in the conman room, wearing muggle pajama pants and a tee shirt. The fire had burnt out, and the only source of light was a lit wand.

"Jadea?" came Ron's voice.

"No, it's Filch wearing pajamas." I said sarcastically, lighting my own wand.

"Don't even kid about that." Harry's voice. Another wand lit up.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"Get under the cloak." I stepped under a cloak.

"Is this-?"

"Yes. Tell any one and we'll hex you into oblivion."

"Point taken." A few seconds later we were all under the cloak, ducking so our feet wouldn't show. The fat lady's portrait opened and we slipped out, unnoticed.

"How big is the kitchen?" I whispered.

"Huge, filled with house elves. Why?"

"I dunno. I'm thinking huge end of term party." The two changed course, probably heading to the kitchen. After ton's of turns, and empty hall ways, we rounded a corner into the Great Hall. We immediately slipped in. People, ministry people were all over.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" We watched as an enormous goblet was brought in, carried by for men. Dumbledore was supervising it all. Several papers were signed, then Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast an age spell. Immediately a blue flash filled the room, it faded leaving a circle of blue, around the goblet.

"Mad-eye!" Ron gasped pointed across the room. I spotted him too. He was looking directly at us, he nodded at the door. We all paled and left, quickly too. Not bothering to see the rest of the castle, we ran all the way back to the common room. No one was awake when we got back, so we wordlessly headed to our dormitories.

I walked to breakfast with Harry and Ron, telling Ginny all about what happened in the great hall. As we entered, people were already there. No food was on the table yet. It was odd. Dumbledore stood and we sat down. He announced some thing called the Triwizard Tournament with Beauxbatons (I about fell out of my chair) and Durmstrang come to Hogwarts.

"The respected schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons feel the need to show off their considerable skills. We declined, because, of course, everyone is already impressed with Hogwarts." This earned a few chuckles, and although he said it with a straight face, his blue eyes were twinkling. "And without further ado, the gentlemen from the north, Durmstrang!"

An by saying that, the doors flew open, and pounding filled the air. The students, all males, ran in with fast moving staffs, a slightly impressive display ending with a fiery dragon flying across the room. They seated themselves at the Slytherin table.

Unannounced a shower of blue stars flew through the doorway. A group of 17 veela girls entered the doorway wearing blue uniforms. Small birds twittered around, while all the boys were leaning back to get a better view. They did a more 'graceful' performance, with music and dance. I recognized some of the girls from my old school. Mostly they were just the stuck up rich girl Mary-Sues. A small paper bird fluttered in front of me. I un folded it. It read:

**I would rather see you up there shakin' that thang. **

I covered my mouth in surprise and looked around. No one was watching me. I lowered the note into my pocket and instantly thought of Fred. Acting normal, I began plotting my revenge.

lllllll

lllllll

lllllll

**OHHH! That thingee is cool…**


	3. The First Move

HI this is the author. I'm watching TV right now…yeah…

It was the next day, just before breakfast.

I turned to go out side, going straight into the Forbidden Forest. I pulled out a whistle. I blew it. One might say it was broken, but It was just to high for humans to hear. I closed my eyes to sharpen my hearing. Wings came and a soft thump on the ground. I put out a hand and slowly walked forward. The Thestral came to me, shoveling it's snout under my hand. I jumped and opened my eyes, to see myself with my hand on an invisible creature. I had saved food from breakfast and tossed it on the ground, to see it gobbled up by an invisible mouth. Smiling to myself I felt it fly off. Yes, you may think I have something planned. Well, you are right. I do have something planned, and Fred has no idea…

I ran through the hall way, my book bag flailing behind me. I was suppose to go to some one named Tree-lawn-ney. I tried to pronounce it.

_I'm late…_ to top that off, I was lost. As I ran up the stairs two at a time, nearly running into a first year, I turned a corner and _WHAM! _Ran straight into some one.

"Uhh…hi." I looked up to see Ron's strong arms holding me up.

"Well, look who it is? Weasel and the new girl. Are we interrupting something?" came the smug voice of Draco Malfoy. He strutted right up to us.

"You," he looked at me. "You shouldn't have been in Griffindor, but I guess that's too late now."

"You shouldn't have even been born. But I guess that's too late now." I glared at him. He replied cleverly and left.

"No, Ron, put the wand AWAY."

"Just once, I can get a clear shot from here."

"No, PUT IT AWAY!"

"Move, I have to do this. Just once."

"Ron!"

"Great, now he's out of shot." Ron pocketed his wand reluctantly. "You going to Divination?"

"Is that Trelawney?" I asked trying to decipher the script in front of me.

"Yeah, c'mon. We'll walk together."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"-cast your selves into the future!"

"I'm bored."

"-who have been blessed with the inner eye!

"It's the first day."

"-Generations of your ancestors-"

"So?"

"-of the great, ancient-"

"I take it back. I'm bored too."

"-from the tea leave of-"

"Does any one at Hogwarts have parties?"

"-the Chinese simple of Taboo-"

"No, why?"

"-stars of tomorrow-"

"No reason."

"The eastern sky's cast-"

"So, what's she talking about?"

"-or the crystal ball originated from-"

"I have no idea."

"Miss Laurens,-"

"she said your name…"

"-give us your perspective on the inner eye."

"My perspective on the…the inner eye? Well…" I thought quickly. "According to the insignia of the…Empire, the mighty council of…Jedi…may use the almighty Force to destroy the Star of Death…and Angels from the moon of Iego will causing the Mythical Queen of the inner eye of…._Naboo…._ to see Vader…" About half of the room, all muggle borns, were having trouble keeping a straight face. I bit my lip, though I still couldn't see Trelawney as a muggle born.

"My dear!" Trelawney gasped looking at me. "That is the most expressive description I have ever heard in my class!" I smiled. Maybe I did like this class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was dark in the dungeon. Well, it would be pretty weird if it was very bright. Have you seen the Harry Potter movies? Well, if you have, picture Snape's potion class. Now you just saved me long and tedious descriptions.

The door swung open, causing a slightly dramatic entrance, followed by a greasy man in a black cape, causing a slightly dramatic entrance. No, that was not a typo. He strode to the front of the room.

"Page 432." Snape spat glaring at the class.

"He seems really nice." I told Ginny, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'm princess Teta." She snorted.

"You are to make me an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Finish it by the end of class." Then he sat down on the desk.

**Description:** This sunshine-yellow potion makes the drinker very happy.

_Snape could use some of that…_I thought. Then it hit me. He _DOES _need some…_I'll plan later._ Grinning to myself I began cutting a chunk of rag weed into 3 pieces. I added that to the cauldron and looked at the next ingredient. Knotgrass, lunar dried.

_Lunar dried?_ I shuffled through some cabinets and found what looked like dry orange sea weed in a green preservative. Making a face I put four strands in. Daisy sap was next. I had this in my bag, and put a couple spoonfuls of it into the cauldron.

I stirred it clock-wise three times, and put the rest of the ingredients in according to the book. Only one remained.

Hedley juice? I frowned. I wasn't familiar with the ingredient. I searched through a cabnit till I found a bottle of 'Hedley juice'. At the time my potion was light green, soon to become yellow. Exceedingly confident I tipped a table spoon of hedley juice into the cauldron. It immediate turned sunshine-yellow.

I looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Neville's was florescent blue and was fizzing every time he put some thing in it. Ginny's was dark green, with orange bubbles rising and falling. I glanced at Harry's to find it an repulsive shade of orange. He was adding yellow powder to try and dye it yellow. As the powder fizzed on the surface of the 'potion' Snape walked by, silently. I seriously don't like that guy. Just as he passed my cauldron, a fire cracker went off, sending an eruption of flames and fire works into the air coming from my cauldron. As the fire works died down, I peaked into the cauldron to see all of my potion gone, but on the bottom were the scratched letters 'WT'.

"The bastards!" I cursed, in front of the entire class.

"Zero."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So first I pass Divination by giving a speech about Star Wars, then the twins put gun powder in my potion, the mandrake I'm trying to plant lays an egg that hatches a rabid humming bird, I'm chased across the grounds by a herd of Bowtruckles, I turn professor Flitwick into a spoon, and then the bogart I'm suppose to face wont stand still!" I threw my fork down in frustration.

"Every one has there bad days." Hermione offered.

"_Bad days?_ I almost was eaten by the giant squid!"

"Um…" there was a silence. "Can you pass the gravy?"

My head hit the table with a thump.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night I waited right out side the castle. I heard a Weasley laugh. Not just ANY Weasley, It was Fred Weasley. Quickly I blew the thestral whistle. I heard the familiar thumping in the air. I levitated a meat ball in air, and heard it trying to get to it. Quickly I put it right out side the door frame. See, Fred was to walk through the door, he wouldn't see the thestral, and I would use a sticking charm, and Fred would be stuck on the invisible creature as it flew wildly around Hogwarts. I know, pretty amateur stuff, but I had less then 24 hours to plan it.

Fred walked right into the thestral and I cast the sticking charm. It worked like a charm. (You can tell I'm muggle raised.) I ran at the Thestral and it took off into Hogwarts. Fred was screaming his head off as it flew wildly, trying to shake him off. George was trying to stop the invisible creature with out hitting Fred with a hex.

George ran after the thestral yelling.

Laughing madly (and attracting several odd looks) I went back to the common room. _I wont be bothered from the twins any more…_ just as I thought that something fell on my head.


	4. Untitled Events

I screamed out of surprise. Then I looked up to see Peeves looking at me.

"New girl!" he yelled throwing eggs at me.

"Hi." I stopped the eggs with my want and cleaned off my head. "I'm Jadea. Your Peeves, and you formed an alliance with the twins." It wasn't a question.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I want to drive them mad."

"Why?"

"It's just one of those things. Like a hunch, you know." I raised my eye brows. "you in?" he quit dropping eggs and grinned.

"Why do you look so happy?" Hermione demanded as I flopped down on a couch.

"Um…I got an O in Divination?" I offered.

"I already know that I-" I stopped mid sentence as the door swung opened and a beaten Fred stumbled in.

He turned and glared at me before going up to the boys dormitories. Of course every one in the common room looked at me. I shrugged innocently. A couple smirked and turned there backs to me.

"Forget it." Hermione grumbled, putting her quill away and matching up the dormitories.

I smiled and pulled a book out.

"Is Jadea actually about to read a book?" a smug voice said play fully me.

"Sorry, Ron. This on doesn't count." I held the book behind me.

"Worlds worst Quiddich games?" he opened the first page. On it was text and a picture of the quaffel hitting the edge of the hoop, bouncing back, hitting the keepers head and going through the hoop. Ron roared with laughter.

I turned to face him, chin in hands elbows on the back of the couch. We spent the next 40 pages laughing loudly at all the stupid mistakes the Quiddich teams made. I was right, the first one didn't even compare to the others. Most of our side of the common room the people left, glaring at us as they did.

"You have an egg shell in your hair." Ron reached up an pulled a white piece of shell out of my hair.

"It was Peeves. I thought I got it all out…" I reached to my head, seeing if there were more. My hand barely brushed against Ron's.

His ears turned scarlet. I raised an eye brow.

"I'll see you in the morning." Getting up, and receiving hateful glances from Lavender Brown, I headed to my dormitories, blushing all the while.

-0-0-0-0-

"You are so totally crushing on Ron!" a voice cried. I immediately rolled over.

"Mhh?" I said sleepily.

"She is right, you know." another voice said.

"Didn't you see how she looked at him?"

"Well, yes, out she did have egg shell in her hair. He could have been staring."

"Hmm. Very unlikely. I saw how he turned red when there hands brushed!"

"Duh, Ron does that constantly. Every one knows tha-" Parvati stopped and looked down at me. 4 girls were surrounding my bed, talking about my private life. What a great way to wake up!

"Soo…" lavender asked casually. "Do you like him?" I blinked.

"I knew it!" One grinned. She high fived Lavender. And the four girls skipped out of the room. Blinking I stood up.

"Morning." I spotted Ginny across the room, ready for breakfast. She smiled.

"Hmm…" was all I replied, stumbling out of bed. "You know waking up to that isn't a fresh start." I dressed and headed to breakfast.

"So…it's Tuesday…" I thought aloud through a cup of pumpkin juice. "Did you know that?" Neville nodded. "Well, I bet you can't tell me what Stanly Steamer does?" Every one looked at me.

"Stanley Steamer makes carpet cleaner!" Hermione sang. We all turned to look at her. "Just saying…"

"What the bloody hell…" Ron stared at Hermione.

"It's a muggle add for a floor cleaner." Harry explained. I snorted and grabbed a piece of toast Ron was reaching for.

"I was going to eat that."

I swallowed. "I know."

I walked out the castle doors going with the rest of the students. Looking for a familiar face, I spotted Harry.

Picking my pace up, I was able to catch up with him.

"Hey, Harry I w-" just was about so finish my sentence, a flash went off, blinding me for a moment.

"Hi, Harry!" came a second years voice.

Harry seemed rather annoyed. "Hi, Collin. How are you?"

"Great, I just sent the other picture to my dad. He loves it!"

"I'm glad. Oh, this is Jadea." He nodded at me. Another flash went off. I blinked.

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"We'd um, better get to class." I said, politely, of course.

"Sure!" In a flash he was gone.

"Does he always take pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah." we were already headed towards the herbology greenhouses.

"Welcome to Herbology everyone. I'm Professor Sprout and I'll be teaching you herbology. Ah…I can see many of you are interested in Herbology...Alright lets get our lesson started, shall we?!" She short woman move to a large table. We all followed, interested.

"Now, you all will see these shrubs, known as Pod Weed. Pull them out and cut the pods from the root. Plant them back, and be careful, they-"

"Oww!" I sucked my finger.

"-sting."

_Ten minutes later_

"Where are the fugging pods!?"

"DAMIT!"

"Move over!"

"Ow…"

"The bastards…"

"hand me that knife."

"I'm using it!"

"AGHH!"

"You take this one."

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Where to we cut them?"

"Cut what? I don't see any pods!"

"She said-"

"OW!"

"Is this leagal?"

"It stung my nose!"

"How did it sting your nose?"

"NOW IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE A ZIT!"

"Hahahaha-OW!"

"Hahahaha…" Voices filled the room, and the squirming pod weeds didn't have any pods.

I cursed in German and stabbed the pod weed. It quit squirming. I stopped and stared at the lifeless plant in my hand.

"I-I almost feel bad." I said. "I wasn't even suppose to kill it." I stopped talking as Professor Sprout walked by. "Notice I said almost." I whispered, looking for anything pod like. I cut the roots off and carved them into a pod like shape.

"Does it look like a pod?" I whispered to Harry.

"It looks nothing like a pod. This is a pod." Neville showed me a box of green balls.

"How'd you do that?"

"If you look at the diagram, the pods are directly over the roots." I grumbled in response, cursing in French when I was stung again.

"Epluché mon anglais." (that means 'pardon my English')

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat down at study hall. Looking for a quill, I pulled out parchment and a bottle ok ink. I turned to the right page in history of magic and prepared to write. But I still didn't find my quill. I dumped out my bad and began rummaging through it. Several students near me snickered. I ignored them.

"Hey." Ron sat down by me.

"Hi." I was still looking, barely noticing him. "Oh, um, could I barrow a quill? I can't find mine." A first year attempted to keep from laughing.

"You, uh…" I followed his gaze and took the quill from my hair.

"Thanks." I muttered, silently cursing my habit of sticking pens behind my ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was bored. Not bored like I'm-going-to-go-to-wallmart-yay bored, but really, truly bored. We were all on the edge of the lake skipping stones and talking about things like the weather. Just as I chunked a larger rock in the water, I watched it ripple out. Then it hit me.

So now your thinking, 'why did the rock hit her?' or, if your more intelligent you will be thinking, 'what is she thinking?' Well, of this moment I was planning in my head.

"Muggle night." I said barely above a whisper. They all turned and looked at me. "You want to have a party?"

"_Muggle night?_ Are you joking?"

"Nope. We can have karaoke, dancing, smoke, strobe lights, come on, it'll be fun.

"Why muggle night? Why cant it be wizard night?"

"Because…"

"No Slytherin would set foot near a muggle club…" we all grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Move over, my feet are showing." I complained.

"Quiet, some one could be coming." Harry looked at the map. "Never mind. We're here."

"That's got to be the ugliest tapestry I've seen in my life…" I pointed. "Never mind, lets focus. We need muggle club. Think that…"

We walked back and forth in the hall, and a door appeared. "The room of requirements." Harry said as we went in.

"Um…this is a muggle party place?" Ron asked, clueless.

"Wrong kind of club. That's a golf club." I frowned, staring at the storage room. We went back out, thinking 'Muggle party club'.

The door reappeared. We went in. As soon as we passed through the door frame, techno music hit us like a wave. We dropped the cloak, staring around. Strobe lights were every where, a disco ball hung from the ceiling casting colors of light twirling around the room. A Kick .$$ surround sound stereo system was connected to a karaoke machine on the stage next to the bar, witch was stocked with everything from chips to sushi. A high definition TV in the corner was connected to a dance game lighting up to the beat.

Our jaws dropped. This could get interesting…


	5. Muggle Night

To let you all know, one week has passed uneventfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

**12:00 tonight **

**Muggle Night **

**bottom of the North Tower **

**3 knuts **

I smiled and cast a charm. It would let all the non-prefects be able to see it. If teachers or prefects went too close, they would think off another appointment and leave, forgetting the flyer.

Ron stood next to me, admiring my work. "I got Laura Addley to put one up in Huffelpuff, and Terry Boot to put one up in Ravenclaw. Any moment now Fred and George with do fire works spelling-" as if by queue there was an enormous boom, we all rushed to the windows.

"I thought you said fire works!" I exclaimed, watching the show.

"There are Fire works…invented by the twins."

**CHECK THE POST BOARD **

It spelled out one word at a time.

**Why? Nothings on it! **Came wand made fire works from by the lake, the slitherin dorms.

**SYTHERIN SUCKS! **More fire works busted from the courtyard.

**We'll be there! **Came a reply from the Ravenclaw.

**So will I- ow! I mean we! **Huffelpuffs.

**Sytherin sucks? I expected more poetic from you, Weasleys. **Slytherin.

**F-ck you Malfoy! **Me.

**Watch your manners, Potter. **Slitherin

**The name is JADEA. Engrave that in your head, because your going to be hearing it a lot. **Me.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh…. **Hufflepuff.

**She put you **_**down! **_Ravenclaw.

**Shut up and go class. **A figure limped into the courtyard. I ran from the window, away from Proffesser Moody.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Five four three two…._

"Am I on the right corridor?" asked a Huffelpuff third year, standing in front of her other friends dressed like an idiot.

"This is the place. Walk through, your here first." She meekly entered the room, the coins disappearing from her hand. The rest of her friends followed as a couple Griffindors arrived, dressed as muggles. Soon more arrived, all dressed as muggles.

Me? I was in hip hugger jeans a brown tank top and a green belt. I could tell another muggle born helped Fred and George with picking out clothes. Soon more students arrived and went in. Our count of money grew larger, thanks to the charm Fred cast allowing people to go in with there money, it would disappear and appear in the bag. In twenty minutes the place was jumping.

I high fived the twins and went in. Lavender brown was hogging the karaoke machine, singing 'Rumors' by Lindsey Lohan. She was doing OK.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked, over the music.

"Sure!" I yelled back. We danced to the reminder of the song. After the electric slide, and uncountable songs, I retired to get something to drink.

"This is crazy! Are muggle parties always like this?!" Ginny asked.

"Nay, only the cool ones." I yelled back, helping my self to a bottle of orange soda.

"HEY! Every one, I have an announcement to make!" Fred yelled through the microphone. Lavender looked up annoyed and walked off stage. I blinked curiously and took a drink. "This party was Jadea's idea, and she prepared a special song for you tonight." I coughed on my orange soda. "Soo, please welcome Jadea!" I paled and went on stage, grabbing Fred's microphone.

In a flash, the music went out. "Party is over." Sayed a cold voice. _Snape…_

"George, remember the spell, here's the potion." Fred whispered in the darkness.

"Distract him!" Georges voice came back.

"Umm…Not only am I doing a solo…but Fred here, is joining me I a duet!"

"WHAT!?" Freds frantic whisper came. I snorted.

"Tarantallegra!" There was a flash and the lights came on, revealing a dancing professor Snape. I gasped back laughed. George took a glass of soda and put a potion in it before giving it to the dancing professor.

"pheh…good thing that's over with." Fred turned to leave.

"Nah-ah." The music was already playing. Then I groaned. It just HAD to be Evanescence. I didn't have a particularly bad voice, but no one can do 'Bring Me to Life.'

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home" I sang. It was high pitched, but OK. Luckily I knew this song.

"Wake me up." Fred rapped awkwardly. I bit back laughs.

"bit my blood to run"

"I cant wake up."

"Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."

"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."

"Bring me too life." I stretched the last words. "Frozen inside with out your touch, with out your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead." I had forgotten how awkward the lyrics were.

"All of this time I cant believe I couldn't see. Trapped in the dark, you were there in front of me." Fred was catching on.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years, to open my eyes to every thing."

"without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here  
there must be something more"

"Bring me to life." I carried the ending on a few seconds, then ended it quickly. It was silent. Very tension filled moment, if you ask me. I glanced at Fred, who was bright red. Smirking I b-cht slapped him, causing cheers to arise.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized to Fred. He nodded. "We're even now. Peace?" I held out my hand. He looked at it suspiciously. "I have no rings on." he shook it.

We exited the stage awkwardly. Lavender and Pavarti instantly cracked up the volume on Fergie's 'London Bridge.'

Ginny was where I left her laughing histericly.

"Were we that bad?" I asked. "I know the low note-" she pointed. I followed her gaze to see Professor Snap trying to get Hannah Abbott to do the moonwalk with him.

"What exactly did George give him?" I asked, laughing with Ginny.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Makes the drinker happy. That and a classic dancing spell." I turned seeing Ron leaning against the wall, hands in pockets.

"You were in on it?" I asked in disbelief.

"A bit." I swear I saw Ginny roll her eyes.

We both choked as Lee Jordan taught Snape how to brake dance. Now a group of students were clapping to the beat as Snape break danced. As he fell, I turned towards Ron. "And how long will the spell and potion last?"

Ron grinned. "A couple days."

"A couple days…you mean…during class…"

"Uh-huh."

"I cant say I'm not impressed." I admitted.

"Jadea is actually _**impressed?**_" Said Georges sarcastic voice.

"You cant say she wasn't with impressed with _my_ performance earlier." Fred bragged.

"You sucked."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did. Ask her."

"Fine, did I suck?" Fred asked me, spinning me around to face him.

"Umm…you were Ok." I answered him honestly.

I watched as Snape grabbed the microphone and preceded to sing 'blue' by Eiffel 65. Lavender became angry and unplugged the microphone, saving us all. They got in an argument, and Lavender was challenged to a 'Yo-mama' fight. She turned it down and shoved snape off the stage, so he was surfing the crowd.

Snape recovered and went back to the stage. He stole the microphone.

"Who wants to have a 'yo-mama' fighttttt?!" cheers went up. "We have contestant one," he pointed at Lee Jordon, "and..." his eyes searched the crowd, "her!" I groaned.

"Fight fight fight! They chanted. Ginny dragged me to the stage.

"I'll be the refferee. Lee, you first!" Snape declared.

"Yo mama so fat that when she steps on a scale, it reads 'one at a time please!' WOAHHH!" Lee did the head bang with his hands in the air.

"One point for Lee!" Snape shouted like a DJ.

"Yo mama so stupped she tried putting m&ms in alphabetical order! Beat that!"

"And one point for Jadddeeaa!"

"You mama so fat she fell in love and broke it! OHH!"

"Mhhmm. You mamma so stupid she puts lipstick on her forhead to makeup her mind!"

"Yeah, yo mama so stupid she got trapped in wal mart and STAVRED! WOAH!" The game went on, neither of us winning or losing. After 10 minutes…

"AND THE WINNER ISSSS….LEE JORDAN!" the crowd cheered and music began playing. Lee did the rock on sign and leapt into the crowd. I shook my head laughing and climbed down. I found Ginny and the Dance Maker, having a dance off with Angelina Johnson. I watched for a while.

"Hey, what time is it?!" George asked me. I paused for a second. Then, horror stricken I ran to the stage with George behind me. '

"EVERY ONE!" I yelled, Lavender turned down the music. "It'6:30 in the morning. People are waking up. Go." There was panic as everyone ran to the door. I shook my head and followed the twins. We all divided into three groups and headed to our dormatries. As soon as I climbed in the portrait hole, I went to the nearest couch and nearly passed out.

What happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I heared this joke ones, 'what happens in Washington stays on youtube.' Lol


	6. I Don't Know

An hour later I rolled off the couch and ran up to the dormitories. After a quick shower and getting dressed I walked sleepily to the great hall. As I dropped down on a bench Hermione, fully functional, poured me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" she said smugly. I glared at her. "If you hadn't stayed up late partying last night-"

"-we wouldn't have hundreds of Knuts." George finished, sitting, more like collapsing next to me. I yawned as Fred joined us.

"Well, three houses times three means a lot. Next time we could charge-"

"_Next time?!" _Hermione asked exasperated.

"Mmm. Possibly." I answered. She shook her head.

"Nice duet though. Wasn't half bad." Ginny commented. I raised my eye brows and poured more coffee. I noticed that the houses that were there were also yawning. Further down the table I noticed Colin Creevy had fallen asleep on a plate of bacon. It would be a long day...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Transfiguration was very boring that day. McGonagall was blabbing on and on about it. Or something. I pretty sure it was about transfiguration, but I couldn't quet make out the words. I zoned out. I must have fallen asleep, but I'm not sure. The next thing I know is I'm waking up with no shoes or socks on. I was completely bare foot. My toes were exceptionally cold.

"Where are my shoes?!" I asked Harry, who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know." he whispered true fully back. Frowning I stared at my toes.

"Mrs. Laurens, I should make it clear that you not fall asleep in class again. Your feet will be very cold as a result." She turned back to the board, write an assignment down before takeing a drink of tea. I pondered over her words for a moment.

"Did _she_ take my shoes?" I asked harry, unable to picture Professor McGonagall steeling my shoes when no one was watching. Or stealing them at all!

"Not that I know of…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I waited, bare foot, in potions class. Snape wasn't there. I remembered Snape would steal be happy from the potion. Some one out side the room began whistling.

"Is that from…?" Hermione asked next to me.

"Oh my gosh…" Snape came into the room whistling 'whistle while you work' from Snow White. I gaped at him as the bells on his Christmas sweater rang.

"Good morning class! Certainly a wonderful song that is, isn't it?" then he proceeded to walk, er, skip, around the room whistling the worlds most horrible song in our faces.

"Oh! Jadea, why do you have no shoes on?" he asked happily.

"Um…professor McGonagall stole them when no one was looking because I fell asleep in class…?" I offered. The class burst out laughing. I turned red, looking down at my toes.

"I bet she did!" Snape declared.

"Er, you do?"

"Absolutely! In your grade she did the same thing to me when I had a party in the middle of the night! She was the one who turned me in, and then she stole my shoes causing me to walk around bare foot all day…" he let the sentence fade 'dramatically'. Then he suddenly jumped up, causing us all to jump. "I have an idea! Why don't we all make coffee? You could use it!" he cried excited. I blinked.

Draco's face was priceless. _Professor Snape, Professor SNAPE, the most feared teacher in Hogwarts was wearing a Christmas Sweater, a Christmas sweater more than 5 months BEFORE Christmas. Then he was whistling a muggle song! He even KNEW a muggle song?! His favorite teacher, his hero, was telling them it 'would be fun to make coffee!' _I laughed mentally.

"Never mind, I don't know how to make coffee…ah!" He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "We need coffee!" He cried.

"Yes sir!" the elf squeaked then disappeared.

"Ohhh Sevveruussss!" came a sing song voice into the room. I gaped at professor McGonagall as she stuck her head into the room. She snickered when she saw me.

"Yes, Minerva? I just ordered some coffee. Want some?" He asked. Professor McGonagall hiccupped and nodded.

"Did you…?" I trailed off seeing the twins silently laughing. "What did you use?"

"We 'flavored' her tea."

"Nice one."

"-And so, I woke up that morning hovering over the lake, covered in red and gold stripes! The giant squid didn't like that, no. and I didn't have my wand. Sooo…I had to wrestle my way to the shore. Later I found out-" Snape looked up.

"I'M HERE! I SWEAR A HERD OF-…" Ron, half asleep wearing wrinkled robes and a crooked tie barged in. "Pro-professor? _Professor Snape? McGonagall!? "_

I got up and dragged him to the desk by his tie. "Shh!"

"Later," Snape continued glaring at the red head. "I fount out the James Potter did that to me. Mmm. You should know what I did next! He was afraid to sleep for days on end. When he passed out from exhaustion a few days later, Minerva stole his shoes, IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER! Haha, good times. Good times…" It made absolutely no sense. "Oh! And the parties, ah, the parties."

"Remember the Christmas one? With the marshmallows and fire?" McGonagall piped in.

"No." He sighed. "I wasn't invaded to that one."

"But you were there…"

"Yeah, I went any way. Witch resulted in waking up tied to a Quiddich post wearing a poncho and a cowboy hat."

"Oh! Oh, I remember that one! That was Remus's idea! Brilliant, I may add. And the party that was caught, the school went crazy that night. Seriously." She added. "NO ONE, not even the ghosts, slept, even if ghosts slept they wouldn't have. Riot, I tell you RIOT!"

"Look! Coffee!" Snape exclaimed, pouring himself some, then passing it around. After 3 Mexican espressos each, we were vibrating with energy.

"-And so," McGonagall continues, laughing hysterically. "he tripped over the stool and the sorting hat went flying _through _the air, landing on a chicken. It turned out to be a, "more laughing, "it was a Slytherin Chicken!"

"That's not all," Snape laughed, "The headmaster requested it be burned, so it wouldn't offend the Slytherins!"

The entire room was roaring with hyper active laugher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thirty minutes later I found my self in the hospital wing holding an ice pack to my head.

"What did you do?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"Welllll…Angela's pencil was launched into the air knocking over several potions causing a small mushroom cloud. Professor Snape dove under his desk upsetting the coffee. Professor McGonagall dove for it, burning her self when it spilled. Katie rushed to see if she was Ok, but Oliver beet her to it. I got up to get more coffee and was it with Katie's elbow as she btch slapped Oliver causing me to fall backwards into an empty cauldron."

She looked at me funny. "Here, I'll go get the anti-concussion medicine." I sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Couple more panic attacks from Slytherin later it was dinner. The Mexican espresso's were wearing off, leaving normal students. Snape was now sporting a orange cape that read 'The Magnificent One." Half way through dinner he jumped up and began singing 'I've got a lovely bunch of Cocoanuts' off key and loud. Now it was plain annoying.

There was a pause of scilence at the Gryfindor table as we watched Snape charm bread sticks to spell out his name in mid air. I put my head on the table.

"How long?" I moaned. "The Magnificent One is getting on my Magnificent Nerves."

"Tomorrow morning. He won't remember any of this." George replied, chin in hands.

"Good." I sighed. A couple moments passed uneventfully.

"I'm leaving. I cant take it!" Ron admitted, bashing his head on the table.

"Don't go all drama queen on us." Ginny said dryly. I sighed.

"I'm leaving too." Together we walked, er, ran, out the great hall. It was only 5:30, still light out.

"Want to practice Quiddich? Try outs are soon." We changed direction to the Quiddich stadium.

"JADEA! JADEA-" A panting Fred and George came running.

"Uh, yeah?"

"We've been looking for you every where! Peeves left a fake ransom note in the Slytherin common room, making them wear orange or it will be burnt down." Fred panted. I stared at them blankly.

"Well?" George asked.

"Why is it fake?" I asked. "Never mind. We'll see in the morning." As I tuned I nealy walked into some one. I cleared my throat.

"Fleur." I greeted. She looked at me.

"Jadea." We stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. She promptly turned at walked, er, stunted (more like tip toed) out.

A low growling sound came from my throat. "I hate that girl." I said through clenched teeth. Snape road a brown through the hall way singing 'I've got a lovely bunch of cocoa nuts' out of key. I shook me head and turned around.

"I'm going back to dinner. Snape's gone." I said already walking. Before I could take another step, Fred and George had looped there arms through mine, and were dragging me off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Once we turned the corner they stopped.

"Ageing Draught. There is an ageing spell around the goblet, we're getting passed it. You with us?" I grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bottoms up!" we clinked glasses and chugged the potions.

"It's isn't going to work." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

George first leapt into the circle of blue light. "Ha!" We joined him and dunked out names into the goblet before running out. We waited for a couple minutes, then high five.

"We're in!" I punched the air. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine." said Fred and George, at the exact same time. I raised my eye brows. "It was my idea." They said again. Then they looked at each other. I snorted

"c'mon-" There was a flash and the goblet was gone.

"HE"S ABOUT TO DRAW THEM!" I yelled. All three of us dashed out the room, and ran to the great hall. Fred to my right, and George to my left, we burst into the hall, sliding to a stop.

"Jadea Laurens?" Dumbledore called, causing me to freeze, in fear and surprise. All eyes we're looking at me. I saw the goblet, and the head master holding the piece of paper in his hand.

"Walk over there." George whispered. I nodded meekly and walked to the front, walking right passed horror stricken Fleur. Slightly happier. I stood by Victor Krum.

"Cedric Diggory." A hufflepuff stood by me. "Fleur Delacour?" My eyes narrowed. She was going dowwwnn!

"And lastly-" a piece of parchment flew up, then drifted down into dumbledores hand. "Harry Potter…" a murmuring went off.

Harrys jaw dropped. A tension filled moment followed as Harry walked to the front. Dumbledore stared at him as he stood by me.

"how did you do it?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"I don't know."


End file.
